The following disclosure relates to a keyboard apparatus.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-191650) discloses a keyboard apparatus in which a flexible thin plate is disposed horizontally as one example of a configuration for pivotal movement of a key. Deformation of the thin plate enables the key to pivot in an up and down direction. Patent Document 1 further discloses a configuration in which a thin plate disposed vertically is connected in series to the thin plate disposed horizontally, to allow movement of the key in a direction in which the keys are arranged.